Proposals of Automail and Alchemy
by Kynater
Summary: REWRITE of this is Ed's Proposal. Ed is better at proposing than they thought. So much better, that they wished they could record this; you know, if the technology was invented yet


**A/N**: Well... this was _Ed's Proposal_ at first, but then I didn't really liked it so... new, updated one that I have revamped! I like it oodles more, so here you go! And yeah... you read that right... _oodles_.

This is manga-verse. Or Brotherhood. Whatever you want to call it. The one where Ed's a lot more blow-y up-y at people and is a lot less tear jerk-y.

And I _know_ that Ed lost his automail after beating up Bradley, but this is the dialogue from the video and it's my fic, so deal with it you horrible perfectionists!

And I hope some of you notice the use of words in this re-adaption because there's quite a few of them that I'm quite proud of. Yeah, I'm proud *smirks in a horribly, awkwardly overly-self-confident way*

**Warnings**: This fic is _fluffy_. Almost dangerously so; I advise to search on YouTube _Aww, Edward Proposes to Winry_ for maximum fluff.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own _Fullmetal Alchemist_ anime, manga, or movie adaptions

* * *

He was uncharacteristically anxious today, Roy noted. Normally, Fullmetal had all the subtlety of a raging bull in a china shop when he came in; today, Edward had even closed the door like a normal person instead.

He picked up on the fact that something was going to happen today, something that didn't happen normally. He knew to trust that instinct – that feeling he got because that very same feeling had saved him from dying in Ishval more than once.

"Hey Colonel Bastard," Edward said. Roy scowled, but it wasn't as if it meant anything. He had long since stopped being a colonel, but the name wasn't so much a taunt as it was a nostalgic nickname now.

"I need to leave for a while. A vacation of sorts, you know? So let me leave and get on with my life while you sit here being useless," he explained even though he hadn't explained anything at all.

"Fullmetal, why would I let you leave when there are half a million places in Amestris that need help?" That was a lie. After Fuhrer Bradley had stopped being... alive, a lot of problems that the military had to take care of had taken care of themselves.

"Just let me go Bastard! We both know that there aren't nearly as many problems in Amestris now!" Edward scoffed.

If Roy looked closely, he believed he saw the signs of beginning anxiety and nervousness in Fullmetal. Edward's eyes were looking at everything in his office, but not taking it all in; shifting his weight from foot to automail foot every few seconds, as if ready to get out of there as fast as he could; and, dare he say it, Fullmetal appeared to have the faintest beginnings of a blush on his cheeks.

Roy, wanting to see where all of this would end Edward up at, decided to stop being the Bastard Edward loved to call him and let him go on his indefinite leave.

"Why not Edward? Go and finish whatever goal you've set out on this time, but the moment you're back..." Roy trailed off. The usage of Ed's real name was acknowledged, but otherwise ignored. They all knew what that meant because regardless of all the insults the two pelted at each other, they were almost family. A Bastard father to replace a once-bastard father.

"Later Colonel Bastard! And Hawkeye says to do your paperwork or else she's gonna shoot you in the leg!" said Edward even though he was already well out the door before he could finish that last sentence.

Havoc looked alarmed when he was almost ran into by a midget-who-grew-but-still-too-short-not-to-be-a-midget.

"Woah Boss!" Havoc exclaimed. "I've never seen Chief look so happy since the Promised Day! What'd you do to him?"

But Roy hadn't heard because he was in the middle of putting his jacket on and attempting to look as inconspicuous as possible. He looked up from gathering his things and smirked at his team waiting outside of his private office.

"Hawkeye, Breda, Falman, Fuery, Havoc," Roy said, "we're all going on a trip. We're looking for a midget in a red coat that's doing something that he's never done before!"

"Sir, have you even finished your paperwork? I am not letting you leave until you get most if it done before you begin to search for Edward," Hawkeye said. She casually put her hand over the gun on her hip. A silent warning that had been said many times before and had yet to fail her.

Roy rubbed his hand anxiously on the back of his neck. His team knew, and Hawkeye knew, and _he_ knew that he didn't finish half of the reports on his desk. But hey, he got out of doing his paperwork before... even though his ear almost got shot off once and other various parts of him multiple times.

"But Hawkeye! Edward was _blushing_!" Roy exclaimed. Again, all of them knew that this _never_ happened – well it _rarely_ happened, except that one time he asked that Winry girl out...

"It's a girl!" most of them shouted out. They all looked at one another and then they looked at Hawkeye, begging her to let them go along and watch.

In all the shouting and begging and theories being thrown around in the office, none of them noticed the door quietly opening and closing to let Alphonse Elric in.

"Aren't Winry and Edward still dating?"

"Brother and Winry are – "

"I bet he's gonna propose to her!"

"He –"

"Our little Chief is all grown up!"

"Excuse –"

"He get a steady girlfriend before you Havoc!"

"EXCUSE ME!"

Surprisingly (or maybe not because Alphonse is an Elric and every Elric is capable of getting people's attention), Alphonse shouted out. Havoc and Fuery, the two closest to Al, jumped into the air and the others twitched a bit at the unexpected voice. Though Hawkeye had noticed before any of them, so she hadn't been surprised when the boy-in-the-suit-of-armor-no-longer had announced his existence so loudly.

"Alphonse," Hawkeye asked with concern, "what are you doing here?"

"I had just wanted to ask if any of you had seen Brother recently, I wanted to know if he's already left," he explained.

It dawned on them that since Edward and Alphonse were very much like glue, surely Edward had told his little brother about him proposing.

Roy seized the chance to find worthy blackmail material if Edward horrifically failed at proposing. He needed to know if Ed had inherited Havoc's horribly dating skills or his very own suave dating skills. He grabbed Alphonse by the shoulders and shook him back and forth like a rattle.

"Alphonse, you _must_ tell us where Fullmetal has gone!" he said enthusiastically. Any more excited and he could practically be shouting "I LOVE DOGS!" or "MINISKIRTS!"

Alphonse looked surprised like he was wondering why Roy was even asking. Al, regardless of how much he loved his brother, still knew that all of them were practically family and _had_ to bear witness to his brother's proposal. If Al didn't watch, how was he going to know if all that time he spent helping Brother wasn't wasted?

"General Mustang, why _wouldn't_ all let you come down to the coffeehouse in downtown Central that Winry thinks is absolutely charming where Brother should be proposing to her?"

Breda rolled his eyes. No matter how long the team and the Elric brothers knew each other, Al would still call them by their titles no matter how many times they had protested to such a formality. That was the difference between Alphonse and Edward Elric; one brother would refuse to stop being polite and the older brother could never stop being offensive and verbally abusing every person he met in one way or another.

And so, they gathered all their things and left their office. Because Hawkeye, no matter how serious and intimidating, was still a woman and she loved Edward who was like a little brother to her so she wanted to bear witness something that would certainly be different. The possibility of the whole thing becoming into a three-ring circus was an entirely different reason that had been left unsaid.

* * *

They had arrived conspicuously at the cafe a lot later than they would have liked. Havoc had been driving the car and he certainly wanted to see Ed propose so he drove like Hell was at his heels. In fact, he drove so fast that they got pulled over by the local police.

It didn't take long for them to get out of that situation though since they were in an Amestris Military granted car and also the fact that they were still in uniform really made it embarrassing. For the cop that was.

When they got pulled over and the cop figured out that they were military, he almost doubted it for a second. The military men – not the woman; she was terrifying – were acting more like drunk teenagers though the dark haired one acted like he was high, but the boy who looked like an actual teenager was acting like an adult. Weird people were in their country's military.

Breda was busy laughing hysterically with a chuckling Falman bent over the seat next to him and Fuery was blushing a bright red next to a mature, but smiling, Al. Havoc, the one that got them pulled over in the first place, was kind of swaying around in his seat in something that resembled both anxiety and hysteria. Roy was too immature to be dealt with maturely so Hawkeye had done the human rendition of "Bad dog! Bad Dog!" on him.

She had been known to use a water gun on Hayate when she was still training him and had adapted that technique onto her superior officer. She just didn't say "Bad dog! Bad dog!" She, when she was in a good mood, – which was like never – would say "Bad military dog! Bad military dog!" instead. When she wasn't feeling upbeat and cheerful, she was known to just say "Bad CO! Bad CO!" And sometimes she would just skip the whole nonsense of making Mustang from an incompetent lump who didn't even know how to sign his name on a line into an incompetent lump with holes in it and a sparkly red liquid would gush out of them. It wasn't blood because incompetent lumps don't bleed blood.

The police officer let them off on a warning mostly because he didn't want a visit from a woman named Hawkeye. Though he did tell Havoc to "STOP DRIVING ON THE GODDAMN STREET! STOP DENTING PUBLIC PROPERTY! STOP TRYING TO RUN INNOCENT CITIZENS OVER WITH THIS DEATH TRAP YOU CALL A CAR! AND, FOR THE LOVE OF GOD–" Mustang's comment about not believing in God and instead believing in alchemy and his later comment of him _being_ God was left ignored. "– WOULD YOU STOP WAVING THAT CANCER STICK IN MY FACE?!"

They got out of the car in a moody huff – oh wait, that was just Havoc. The rest of them got out of the car in a normal manner and went into the coffeehouse where they immediately spotted the bright golden hair in the corner of the room.

As inconspicuously as they could – they were military, they _knew_ how to be stealthy – the group of six adults and a teenager went to the table nearest Edward and Winry without being seen. The two blondes wouldn't be able to see them, but _they_ could both see and hear what was going to happen.

So far though, Winry looked to be verbally abusing Edward about his automail again and they were just... talking. In the meantime, since they _were_ at a cafe, they ordered for food. It was all part of the plan too. Because nobody went into a cafe without getting food without seeming suspicious. So if they could all conveniently get lunch while listening to Edward, it was merely an additional bonus.

"Um… Winry?" Ed asked. He sounded a bit more confident now than when he was in the office, Roy noted. Breda, who had been busy getting his food from the waitress, had shushed the rest of them to listen.

"Oh snap." Havoc smirked. They all knew what was going to happen. Now if they could only have recorded the moment, but unfortunately the technology had yet to be invented in a way that allowed them to carry a recording device in their back pocket. Havoc was shushed with hands waved in front of his face and they all got back to raptly staring at the couple.

"Yes Edward?" Winry said. She seemed to not know what was going on at that very moment. Some of them were worried that Edward was about to ask her the question too early in their relationship. But then they figured the two had waited long enough for this moment so they let their unfounded worries stop.

"This is really hard for me," Ed said with a blush on his face. "I've been practicing… on Al."

All six of their eyes swiveled to look at a horribly bright red Alphonse. Their eyes conveyed the question they were all incredulously asking the younger sibling. Al spluttered out feeble denials while flailing his arms about in a rather eye-catching manner. Fuery and Falman, the two sitting next to the flustered blond, grabbed hold of his arms to stop the awkward arm waving. Riza looked at him in a way that clearly conveyed the message that she would be asking about that later. And extracting all the horrid little details.

"Do I really wanna know about this?" Winry asked. She rubbed the back of her head uncertainly; what was the socially acceptable way to respond to such an awkward sentence?

"No not like that!" Ed denied loudly, his arms were in the "I surrender" position and he shook his head quickly. He did _not_ want Winry to think that. He relaxed a bit when Winry just laughed it off. He broke the comfortable silence and continued.

"Wait, where was I?" he hummed. "Okay, umm… well I found some straw in the backyard and I transmuted it into a ring." Winry's eyes widened and all of them knew what was about to happen now. When Riza and Fuery heard about the straw transmuted ring, they actually said "Aww."

"And I know I haven't always been the best friend, but… I realized something last night," Ed said with a small smile.

"Oh yeah, last night." Roy rolled his eyes at that. It seemed like Edward really _had_ inherited his skills. Because if he had _really_ only realized something last night, there would not be a flustered teenager sitting across from him with his arms held back by two military officers to stop from attracting unwanted attention.

"I realized that I love you Winry," Ed said with a large grin on his face. "So if there's still someplace in your heart for me..." he continued to say.

"This is good!" Breda nearly shouted out. He was immediately shushed by Fuery who was paying close attention on the soap opera happening a few tables away.

"You took my heart of stone," Ed said, "and made me feel human again."

"Aww!" this time, the more sentimental people of their group did say it out aloud. They were almost worried that they had been discovered when both Ed and Winry looked curiously around at who made the noise. The whole lot of them held their breaths until the about-to-be-engaged couple shrugged and went back to what they were doing. Havoc released a sigh of relief and went back to watching what was going on. Ed had gotten up from his chair and was on his knees now. Havoc felt vaguely stalkerish.

"So here I am down on one… automail knee…" Ed said with a small smirk. He saw Winry clasp her hands in front of her mouth above him and he felt amazed. He was about to be engaged to his best friend and _oh my god ohmygod there's going to be a wedding!_ Because there was no doubt in his mind that Winry would say no.

"Aww this is good," Roy said with the beginnings of a familiar smirk on his lips. He hadn't really expected Edward to be the one to get married first out of all of them. Maybe Alphonse or maybe even himself. But for Edward? He had expected something like a great explosion, kidnapping the girl, and eloping in some foreign country.

"Oh get on with it!" Falman said in an uncharacteristic grumble. He seemed to be enjoying is just as much as the rest of them.

"I'm asking you to be Mrs. Edward Elric," Ed said with a flourish. He had finally found the box with the ring in it and had flicked the top open to show Winry the ring he transmuted. Not necessarily out of straw of course, Winry would have bashed his head in if he did that.

"Gosh Edward, it's about time!" Winry shrieked with glee. She was grinning and she looked _so_ happy and he couldn't possibly believe he was about to be engaged to her.

"I thought you'd never ask," Winry said. Her eyes twinkled in a mischievous way and Ed had seen that look before and now he was a little worried. "So me and Al already hooked up so…" she said quickly with a joking smile on her lips.

Edward was shocked. Roy and Riza were shocked. All of them were shocked. The ones who knew Al was sitting right next to them looked at him in shock. Their mouths agape and their eyes widened because they couldn't believe it. Al was shocked too; he was happily dating Mei Chang and he was not interested in Winry because both women would castrate him just for thinking of doing something to her.

"I'm just kidding; of course I say yes!" Winry shrieked with glee. She jumped and hugged Edward when he got off of his knees and he twirled her around. When they were both happily red in the face, Ed whispered something into Winry's ear. She smiled and he smiled and then he wasn't smiling as wide because Winry had just slapped him over the head and now he was pouting. Ed rubbed where she hit and grinned again because he was just so happy and he couldn't think of anything short of another apocalypse that could stop him from being with Winry.

The couple, who were already practically married, looked so loving and it just made Roy and Al want to propose and get married right then too. But then they figured out where Ed was leading Winry to and it was past their table and that would mean that he would find out they were there... maybe not such a bad thing this time. Edward looked too happy to scream and punch them in the gut at the moment.

Ed's eyes were looking around their tables and they knew from that glint in his eye that he had known they were there. He spotted the whole group of them and smirked.

"See Winry?" he pointed them out. "I told you _somebody_ would be here!"

Al smiled anxiously because he was probably that somebody they thought. The couple grabbed two chairs from neighboring tables and sat down. Riza and Fuery immediately went to Winry to see the ring and talk about the wedding while the others smirked at Ed.

All of them talked all about the wedding and the proposal and what they were going to do. And when Riza saw it was time to get back to the office, because she would never let them slack off, she dragged the officers to the car and the soon-to-be-bride and her soon-to-be-groom and their soon-to-be-best-man took a cab to headquarters where they continued to talk. When they finally got to the office Breda remembered something.

"Hey Ed, what was that thing you said to Winry that made her smack you?" he asked. Because what could he say that would make his fiance of five seconds smack him like they were already a married couple?

Ed smirked that devious smirk that he still had even now. "Oh that? It was just a little joke," he said without answering anything. He grabbed his bride-to-be by the waist and made to leave to tell Aunty Pinako.

"Come on Brother! Just tell us what is was," Al said in the same way he used to ask back when he was in the armor. And Edward caved because this was his little brother who was asking, not some Bastard.

"You really wanna know Al?" Ed asked. Al and the others who were still listening nodded. "Alphonse is an idiot…" he said as he grasped Winry's wrist and ran away from his little brother as fast as he could because who knew how Al would react?

* * *

**A/N**: Well.. I liked it and that's all that matters in the end you little buggers!

… Alright, I'm sorry that was insensitive, but I always wanted to say that and publishing it was as close as I could get without my friends punching me for calling me that. And I'm not saying the all too classic "God, I need new friends." because that is what me friends say to me. Because I'm just that good...

And because I am ever so polite, I will phrase this very nicely. That, dear readers, was total and utter bull.

Just review my fellow freaks because I will suck out your soul through your mouth. Like a soul suck-y out-y thingy. Or a dementor. Either one's good.


End file.
